I Hate This Kind Of Credit
by Anshii
Summary: I don't know if someone already wrote a fic like this, but it's about a dog that gets named after Joey.
1. Chapter 1

'Kay, um....This is, uh, an idea that I had...perhaps an obvious one...about a story in which a dog is named after Joey..Yeah..I hope it will be funny......  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...but I own everything that's made-up..  
  
~~~  
  
"I Hate This Kind Of Credit"  
  
Chapter One: A Dog Ate My Homework  
  
*It was a sunny Thursday, and Yugi's 16th birthday was a week away. As Joey was walking home from school and having trouble with deciding what to get for Yugi, he heard little barks from his second neighbor's house. Suddenly, 2 little golden-retriever puppies came clumsily running out of the door of the house.*  
  
Joey: Wha--?  
  
*By that time, a stray cat was passing behind Joey. As the little playful puppies saw the cat, they started running towards it without hesitation. But since Joey was standing in their way, the puppies practically jumped on him as though an attempt to jump over him.*  
  
Joey: Ahh!  
  
*It all happened so quickly, that (due to Joey's startled eyes) he tripped over a pebble and fell, while the puppies started licking his face like he was a long-lost family member.*  
  
Joey: Get off me, you mutts! Yech! Fur!  
  
*One of the puppies managed to get into his backpack and chew up a piece of homework.*  
  
Joey: (gasp) You son of a bitch!  
  
*Although Joey knew lots of words like "bitch", he never checked in the dictionary to see what they actually mean.*  
  
~~~  
  
I know this chappie is short, but it's late....Sorry. 


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the next chapter.....Although it'll probably be short..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!..yadda, yadda, yadda, you know the rest.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Choosing The One  
  
*As Joey was standing up while "brushing" the puppies off of him, Ryoma-- the neighbor--rushed outside through the opened door to collect the puppies.*  
  
Ryoma (running towards Joey and picking up the puppies): Uh-oh! Uh, did they bite you by any chance?!  
  
Joey (still spitting out the fur): No..But the reddish one chewed up my homework!!  
  
*Joey looked at the reddish golden-retriever who was now chasing the remaining part of the sheet as it was moved by the wind.*  
  
Ryoma: Oh, dear! Sorry, sorry sorry!!  
  
Joey: (sigh) I guess it's okay...After all, it was only one page...Why do you have these canines all of a sudden, anyway?  
  
Ryoma: Actually, we've had them for about a week..and there's three more of them inside the house. Our dog had given birth to them on...let's see....Tuesday.  
  
Joey:..I...see.......You have a dog?  
  
Ryoma: You mean, you didn't know?!  
  
Joey: Um, no...  
  
Ryoma:.........  
  
Joey: Oh, wait! Is your dog that golden-retriever one that always wags it's tail when it sees you or your parents?  
  
Ryoma (amazed that he didn't know):....Uh-huh........  
  
Joey:....So...how are you able to manage all of them?  
  
Ryoma: That's the problem! We're NOT able to manage them! There's too many of them! One of them is "hyper" all the time, another one is always hungry, another one is always trying to chew up my homework, and then there's two more that always run away!! Ugh!  
  
Joey:.......Sounds like you can't manage them......  
  
Ryoma: That's what I just said!!  
  
Joey:........  
  
Ryoma: (sigh) Sorry..I'm just starting to get stressed out.  
  
Joey:........I see.  
  
Ryoma (with a hopeful look on his face): Do you want one of them?!  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Ryoma: I'll give one to you for free! Just TAKE IT! PLEASE!! I can't concentrate on my homework with them making all that barking! And what kind of poor excuse is "My dog ate my homework"?! Even though it's the truth?! Please, I'll do anything! Just take one of them.....or two!! Please?  
  
Joey:...Hmmm........Well..........they ARE kinda cu--*--Joey sees the reddish one about to go into his backpack (which is on the ground)--* DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!!!  
  
Reddish puppy: (whimpering)  
  
Ryoma (quietly): *(crossing his fingers)* Please take one! Please take one! Please take one!  
  
Joey: Um, I'll take one....I guess....Are you sure you want to part with one of them?  
  
Ryoma: Absolutely!!--I mean, uh.......um.......  
  
Joey: I want that one!  
  
*Joey points at the other puppy which was now just sitting there. The puppy was slightly smaller than the other one and had pure golden (yellow/blonde) fur.*  
  
Ryoma: Are you sure? There's 3 more inside.  
  
Joey: Well, I guess I could look at the other ones...  
  
*Just as Joey said so, the rest came out of the door.*  
  
Joey:......I still want that one.  
  
~~~  
  
Gee....this chappie isn't as short as I expected it to be... 


	3. Chapter 3

.......Here's the next chapter:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.....  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Three: Question  
  
*Just as Joey decided to take the golden puppy, a question popped into his mind.*  
  
Joey: Um, he IS a boy, right?  
  
Ryoma: I dunno! Check!--No, wait! Does it make a difference?!  
  
Joey:......Just answer my question.  
  
Ryoma: How am I supposed to kno--Oh......I'll let YOU do the honors.  
  
Joey: It's YOUR dog!  
  
Ryoma: But YOU'RE the one who wants to know!  
  
Joey: No, no! I INSIST!  
  
*While they were "arguing", they were forcing the poor puppy to be held by the other each time.*  
  
Ryoma: Oh, please! Don't be IMMATURE!  
  
Joey: Listen, you!! I'M the "customer"!! And YOU'RE the "salesman"!! So, YOU'RE supposed to answer MY questions!!!  
  
Ryoma: Fine! Fine! *(Ryoma quickly checks)* Uh....Yep, it's a male!  
  
Joey (taking the puppy from him): So, is there anything I should know about taking care of him?  
  
Ryoma: Um, well, uh......Well, not really. Just don't let him get lost, feed him nutritious food, take him for walks, etc.  
  
Joey: Uh-huh. Well, bye! Um, thank you....I guess.  
  
Ryoma (happily shaking Joey's hand): No! Thank YOU!!  
  
Joey:.....Bye!  
  
Ryoma: Bye! And thank you once again!  
  
~~~  
  
I don't really have anything to say. 


	4. Chapter 4

....................  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
~~~  
  
*Joey took a couple of dozen more steps and entered his house.*  
  
Joey (releasing the puppy onto the floor): So.....What should I do with you?  
  
Puppy (wagging his tail and looking at Joey):.........(bark).  
  
Joey:..........I'll call you........Hmmm....Um..... ..........................I'll call you "Doggie"...for now.......Now, where should I keep you? Um....I'll just......Oh, screw this! I need to check upon my hair!  
  
*Joey picks up the dog with one arm and goes to his room. He then looks into his mirror.*  
  
Joey: Hmmm....A little messy.....But everything seems to be in order!  
  
*As the pup observes the room, he gets an urge to chew something. Joey then picks him up to leave the room.*  
  
Doggie: (bark)  
  
*Just then, Doggie amazingly manages to "bite off" a little bit of hair off of one of Joey's bangs.*  
  
Joey: AHH!! *(--He let's go of Doggie.--)* Nooo!! That was my favorite bang!!  
  
*Joey falls down to his knees facing Doggie.*  
  
Joey: DUDE, I thought we were FRIENDS!!  
  
~~~  
  
This chappie's just weird! 


End file.
